


backs to the wall

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Cissexism, Gender Issues, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's something like love at first sight, if not for the fact that Jehan's backed into a corner and Bahorel is trying not to fight someone else's battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	backs to the wall

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes a bit of Jehan being picked on for being nonbinary. I didn't really enjoy writing those lines so be warned, you might not enjoy reading them, especially if they hit close to home.
> 
> This was also vaguely written for punk lm week. Vaguely.

It's not that Bahorel is even looking for a fight right now. It's not like he needs to anyway, because fights have a tendency to find _him_ , with his words carefully chosen to needle, his ability to figure out exactly the right thing to say or do to make someone snap. His knuckles are still bruised from the last brawl he'd started, and he hears the beginning of a fight before he sees it. He can hear the aggression in their voices even if he can't make the words out just yet. He walks towards it because he knows there's no chance of ignoring it, and he frowns at what he finds.

There's a group of four bulky men backing someone into a corner and Bahorel picks up his pace, walking forward for a better look.

The person they're crowding around has their hair dyed all seven colours of the rainbow, in bright pastel, pulled into two braids with one over each shoulder. They're wearing a red tartan skirt over black skinny jeans and they look angry, instead of scared.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, freak? Can't figure out what you want to be?" One of the guys snarls, and despite the fact that he's much bigger than the person he's picking on, he gives them a rough shove, pushing them into the wall with a thud that even Bahorel can hear.

"Look," they reply in a deep voice that is remarkably even—Bahorel has balled his fingers into fists and he's shaking with barely contained rage, and he's not even involved. "It's really none of your business. I promise you. Just leave me alone."

"Aww, he wants us to leave him alone. Or was it a she? What was it that you wanted us to call you, little freak?"

"Xe," is the calm reply.

"That's not even a fucking word."

Bahorel decides that he's had enough and clears his throat, stepping forward. He looks threatening and he knows it. He's taller than all four of the guys and he's built, with tattoos curling down both arms and his hair spiked into a mohawk. He uses his looks to his advantage most of the time, to intimidate, to agitate, and he folds his arms across his chest now. "Do we have a problem here?"

All four of them immediately turn to him and he has to fight to keep his expression blank when they visibly quake. 

"No, not at all, actually." It's the one against the wall who speaks up, with a smile. Xe reaches up to pluck the flower crown off xyr head and holds it up for Bahorel. "I've got this. Hold my flower crown? I just make it today and don't want to wreck it."

The guys step aside as Bahorel moves forward to take it, and as much as he wishes he could punch at least one of them in the face, he knows better.

"I'm Jehan, by the way."

"Bahorel," he replies with a smile as he steps aside. "You got this?"

"I've got this," Jehan confirms, and starts unzipping xyr skirt, and pulls it off. "Pay attention, boys, this is probably the only time anyone is going to be taking their skirt off for you any time soon. Bahorel?"

"Got it." Bahorel reaches over to take Jehan's skirt. "Kick their asses."

Jehan winks, and proceeds to do just that. It's immediately obvious that xe knows exactly what xe's doing, taking advantage of the fact that all four of the guys are bigger and slower than xem. Bahorel is left breathless, watching Jehan take all of them down one after another, kicking their feet out from underneath them and throwing them, until they're a groaning heap on the floor.

"Now, we're going to try this again," Jehan says, standing over them with xyr arms folded. "Say _xe_."

None of the guys respond. Bahorel has no idea how Jehan even has the patience to deal with them.

"Xe," Jehan says again, firmly this time, and cracks xyr knuckles. "Look, I'm trying to be nice. It isn't very punk rock to shit all over someone's identity just because you don't understand it. I'm trying very hard to resist the urge to kick some sense into you and trust me, you really don't want me to do that when I'm wearing steel-toed boots. I'm only going to do this one more time. Say xe."

"Xe," one of them replies quickly. " _Xe_. I'm sorry. Fuck."

The other three repeat it, scrambling to their feet and limping away. Jehan watches them go and huffs quietly.

"Babies. I didn't even hit them that hard."

"You should have hit them harder," Bahorel says and fuck, he's breathless. _Fuck_ , Jehan notices, and the smile xe gives Bahorel is decidedly more wicked than the one from before. Bahorel clears his throat. "Here. Your stuff."

"Thank you." Jehan steps back into xyr skirt, zipping it up before taking the flower crown and putting it back on. "I appreciate the fact that you offered to step in, and that you let me handle it myself."

"Of course. It was your fight, and you fuckin' handled it amazingly. Except now I've got all this pent-up energy and no ass hats to take it out on."

"Well." Jehan smiles at him. "You know, fighting isn't the _only_ way to let that out."

"What?" Bahorel asks, and Jehan snorts quietly, shaking xyr head. Bahorel realises what Jehan means, and goes bright fucking red. " _Oh_."

"Oh," Jehan repeats with a smirk, and xe doesn't have time to say anything else before Bahorel pulls xem close, into a kiss. 

It's hard and demanding and it's _just a kiss_ , Bahorel's done this with strangers before, it's just that none of them have ever taken his breath away like Jehan has. Jehan is standing on xyr tiptoes, arms wound around Bahorel's shoulders, and he's cautious about crowding Jehan against the same wall xe was being backed into before, but Jehan takes hold of the lapels of Bahorel's leather jacket and _tugs_. Bahorel is more than happy to follow xyr lead.

"I want you," Jehan whispers, as Bahorel kisses down xyr neck. "Mm, I want you on me, I want you pinning me against the wall, I want—"

Xe moans loudly as Bahorel bites down into xyr neck, hard enough to leave a mark before. 

"I think we should get out of here," Bahorel murmurs, his hands coming around Jehan's waist as he tries to resist the urge to lift xem off the ground.

"You'd have me right here, would you?" Jehan asks against Bahorel's lips, and the thing is that Bahorel _would_. Bahorel would do it without a second thought, and he doesn't do this, not normally, not before Jehan. With a quiet chuckle, Jehan tongues at Bahorel's snake bites. "My place is five minutes from here."

"Lead the way," Bahorel replies, letting Jehan go, only to smile when xe takes his hand. 

The walk to xyr building is quick, but they spend an extra few minutes in front of the door, kissing hungrily before Jehan actually unlocks it. Bahorel shuts the door behind him as Jehan turns the light on. Jehan's eyes are bright with desire and Bahorel closes the distance between them with two long strides, his arms going around Jehan's waist, picking xem up and pinning xem against the nearest wall. 

"Oh," Jehan breathes, wrapping xyr legs around Bahorel's waist. They grind against each other and Jehan's breath hitches as Bahorel slides his hands under xyr skirt. Xe smiles into their next kiss. "You're making me wish I didn't bother with the pants tonight."

Bahorel kisses Jehan hard and his mouth doesn't consult his brain before he growls, "Where have you been all my life?"

"Right here." Jehan smiles at him, wrapping xyr legs around Bahorel a little tighter. "Hi."

Bahorel grins, and sucks a mark onto Jehan's neck before replying, "Hey. So I guess I'm not going to be letting you out of reach for a while. If you don't mind."

"Not at all," Jehan murmurs, keeping one arm around Bahorel's shoulders while running xyr hand down his chest. "I'd mind even less if you weren't wearing so much clothing."

"I'm sure we can fix that," Bahorel tells xem, setting Jehan back on the floor and then unzipping his jacket, shrugging it off. Jehan helps, pulling it off Bahorel and dropping it onto the floor before pulling his shirt over his head. It joins the jacket and Jehan licks xyr lips, smiling when Bahorel turns his attention onto xyr clothes. Bahorel is careful as he removes the flower crown, but Jehan takes it out of his hands and lets it fall to the floor, then tugs xyr shirt off. Jehan unzips xyr skirt, and Bahorel gets on his knees, undoing Jehan's jeans and pulling them down. 

"Oh," Jehan gasps, placing xyr hands on the back of Bahorel's neck, holding him where he is as he kisses across Jehan's stomach and then down to where Jehan's erection is straining against xyr underwear. "Bahorel—oh, _fuck_ , I don't have any condoms."

Bahorel pulls away, trying to push his disappointment down, "That's alright. We don't have to…"

"I'm so sorry." Jehan looks mortified, leaning against the wall. "I just—I don't usually bring people home with me because it's rare enough to find people who understand, let alone people who are _interested_ and I—"

Bahorel gets to his feet, kissing Jehan hard. Jehan wraps xyr arms around him, kissing back.

"You don't have to apologise," Bahorel tells xem. "We'll work something out. I'll suck you off later."

" _Later_ ," Jehan repeats approvingly. "I like that."

Bahorel grins. "Me too. And for now…"

"For now," Jehan decides, "I want you to strip naked and jerk off while I finger myself. How does that sound?"

Bahorel swears, his voice husky, and Jehan smiles. 

"I thought so. Bedroom's this way."

They strip naked, and Jehan pulls Bahorel towards the double bed, reaching over to xyr bedside drawer for the lube. Bahorel is already ridiculously hard, and he takes a moment to pull Jehan into another kiss, nipping at xyr lips before they pull apart. 

They hold each other's gaze as Bahorel squirts a little bit of lube into his hand and strokes himself slowly, watching as Jehan slides a slick finger into xemself. Jehan sighs quietly, spreading xyr legs, and Bahorel licks his lips, picking up his pace as Jehan slides a second finger in. 

"Your fingers would be so much thicker than mine," Jehan murmurs, eyes fluttering shut for a moment before xe opens them again, meeting Bahorel's gaze. "Oh, I want you stretching me open for you, it would feel so good, Bahorel, fuck."

" _Fuck_ ," Bahorel echoes. "Fuck, Jehan."

They don't stop, until Jehan has three fingers inside xemself, and Bahorel is fucking into his fist, both of them moaning brokenly. Jehan wraps xyr fingers around xyr cock, pumping in time to the thrusts of xyr fingers, and comes with a loud cry, Bahorel following close behind with a low moan. For a moment, they stay where they are, panting as they come down from their high. Then Jehan gets to xyr legs a little unsteadily, walking over to grab two towels, giving one to Bahorel as xe uses the other to wipe xemself clean. 

"Come here," Bahorel says, still panting quietly. Jehan leans over him, giving him a long kiss, not pulling away until they're both breathless.

"I think you should stay the night," Jehan murmurs, running xyr hand over the spikes of Bahorel's mohawk. "Tomorrow, I'm going to buy some condoms and then we'll see just how many we can get through in one day. How does that sound?"

"That sounds pretty perfect to me," Bahorel replies, shuffling aside as Jehan climbs into bed, undoing xyr braids before pulling him down too. Running his hands through Jehan's rainbow hair, Bahorel smiles. "You're fucking beautiful, by the way."

Jehan beams at him. "Thank you. You're absolutely gorgeous, yourself."

Bahorel huffs quietly, pressing another kiss to Jehan's lips. They lie there, watching each other, and then both start speaking at the same time.

"Look I know this is random—"

"I know we've only just met, but—"

They both pause, grinning at each other.

"—Will you go on a date with me?"

"—Will you marry me?"

Jehan coughs quietly. "Or, you know. You're right. We can start with a date. No rush."

Bahorel grins even wider, wrapping his arm around Jehan's waist. He's pretty certain that he'll be staying for more than just the night.


End file.
